Torn Apart
by Pink Flamingos Are Tacky
Summary: When a mad scientist discovers the princess and the crystal, he becomes set on capturing her for her powers. Usagi can no longer control what side she is on, so the senshi abandon her. Will Usagi manage to save herself from the dark side before she and Ma
1. Authors Notes and Disclaimer

Author's note:  
  
Yes, a little author's note before we begin. This story is set after Stars. Usagi is eighteen and Mamoru is.well three years older than her. You do the math. This story is also rated PG for language- that is three stupid swear words. If mild language as in an enemy swearing or our darling Usagi swearing offends you, turn back now. Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of her friends. I do, however own the plot of my story and Tyrolite, Quartzite, Acanthite, Cornwallite and Luzonite. Enjoy reading.  
  
The starlights do not appear in this story and neither do the outers. Chibiusa is in the future where she belongs. Happy reading! 


	2. Chapter One

"Usagi-baka!" yelled Shingo, dashing up the stairs for the blonde girl. "What?" asked Usagi, sitting at her mirror and brushing out her hair. "Mamoru-san told me to tell you that he's going to be a little late. He has a little more work to do." "Okay, that's fine." Usagi stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a short, tight black dress with her hair pulled into her traditional odangoes. She had on black high heeled shoes and grabbed a sweater and she got up and walked past her closet. She went down the stairs and as she was walking past the door, the doorbell rang. She flung open the door to reveal Mamoru. "Mamo-chan," she said, running into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, then leaned down and kissed her. "Come on, I've got dinner reservations for tonight." "All right." "Not too late, Usagi-chan," said Ikuko from the doorway. "I won't be, Mom!" called Usagi over her shoulder. Mamoru and Usagi got into his car and he took them to a fancy and expensive restaurant on the other side of town. "Try not to order too much, Usako," laughed Mamoru as they sat down. "I don't need to be paying for tonight's dinner for the rest of my life." "I know," Usagi laughed back. They ordered and made small conversation. Usagi's eyes kept worriedly drifting to the table across from theirs. "What's wrong?" whispered Mamoru. "They mentioned the silver crystal," she whispered back. "Something's wrong." "You're paranoid, Usako," laughed Mamoru. "No, Mamo-chan, I'm not kidding." She shushed him and leaned over toward the table. ".We must find this Moon Princess. She has the key to the universe. I discovered that she and Prince.Prince Endymion of Earth were reincarnated on Earth as two normal people," said one man in a hushed voice. "Yes, but how do we find them?" asked the woman. "I've created a device that will alert us as to when this princess uses her powers. We can get there quickly enough so that we can see her and then know who she really is." "Mamo-chan," whispered Usagi. "Let's go, please?" "Of course," he said. He paid for their drinks since the food hadn't even come yet and wrapped a comforting arm around her as he led her out to the car. "We should find the rest of the senshi," she said when they had gotten back in the car. "Let's just enjoy our date for now, okay, Usako?" "I suppose, but still, Mamo-chan, I'm worried. What if that scientist's device reacts to Chibiusa's powers as well as mine?" "You were just hearing things. Come on, let's take you home."  
  
***  
  
"Master," came a low voice from the shadows. A scientist stood in the darkness in his laboratory as one of the servants hurried in and bowed. "What is it?" asked the scientist. "I have important news. I have discovered the true identity of a sailor senshi, Sailor Mercury." "Excellent. Kidnap her and use her as bait for the others. Force the princess to reveal herself."  
  
***  
  
Ami ran to the temple, clutching her henshin pen. I can't believe I was so stupid, she thought as she ran. Transforming in front of that guy, even to save Motoki and Unazuki. She dashed up the stairs and fell, breathing heavily onto the stairs. "Ami-chan? What's wrong?" asked Makoto. "Motoki and Unazuki were in trouble, so I transformed to beat the youma that was attacking them," she puffed out. "And?" asked Makoto. "A scientist guy saw me transform. He keeps following me. I don't know why." Usagi looked up, worriedly. "A scientist?" "Yeah, why Usagi-chan?" "When Mamoru and I went out last night, we sat at a table across from a group of scientists who were talking about the silver crystal and using it to conquer the world. They mentioned finding Mamoru and I and using me to get to the crystal," she said. "Hmm. I'm going to go home and do some research on these scientists. I found his nametag that he dropped, so I can trace him. Maybe we can find out what their motive is," said Ami. "Good idea, Ami-chan," said Minako. "I'll come with." The two girls left, talking as they went. After about a block of walking, Ami pulled Minako into an alleyway. "That's him," she whispered. His footsteps got closer and Ami backed away, ready to run. "Ah, Sailor Mercury. My master is very interested in you," he grinned. "Are you talking to me?" asked Ami. "Don't play dumb with me," he snapped. "I am Quartzite. I know your every move, Ami." Minako jumped in front of Ami. "Hold it, geek. In order to get to my friend, you have to deal with me first." "Fine, blondie," he sneered, tossing a handful of energy at her. She jumped out of the way, but the energy ball followed her and finally sent her crashing into a couple of garbage cans, knocking her unconscious. "Minako-chan!" screamed Ami. Quartzite teleported behind her and put one hand over her mouth, and binding her hands with the other. He teleported away with Ami just as Minako sat up, holding her head. "Ami?" asked a dizzy Minako. She shook her head to clear the dizziness and stood up. She bent down once more and picked up Ami's computer. She punched a few buttons and a map appeared on the screen. A red blinking and beeping dot moving along one of the lines appeared with the map. "Good," said Minako to herself. "I can find her." She turned on the communicator part of the computer and called Makoto, Usagi, and Rei, who were all gathered at the temple. "Sailor Senshi, we need your help. Ami's been kidnapped!" "Kidnapped?" asked the three senshi in shock. "That's right. The creepy scientist guy, Quartzite or something took her. I have a tracer on her, so I know where she is." "That's good. Send it over. We'll follow it on our communicators," said Makoto. "Sending, Makoto-chan," said Minako. "Got to go, I have to get to Ami before they pry something out of her, or worse, hurt her." She closed the computer and shouted, "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" She reopened the computer and ran out of the alleyway and along the street, following the map. ***  
  
"Ah yes, Princess Mercury," came the same eerie voice from the shadows. "Who are you?" asked Ami, struggling at her bonds. "Stop moving," commanded the man. "I am Tyrolite, the leader of the search for the Imperium Silver Crystal." "Well, I've got news for you, buddy, the Imperium Silver Crystal was found a long time ago by Princess Serenity. There's no way you're ever going to get it." "Yes, I will, because you're going to tell me." "No, I won't. Mercury Crystal Power!" she yelled. Nothing happened. "Looking for this?" he asked, taking her henshin pen from a table in the shadows and waving it in her face." "Actually, I am," she said, swinging her legs up and kicking him in the stomach, causing him to lose control of the force field surrounding her and the chair that she sat on. She grabbed the henshin pen "Mercury Crystal Power!" she tried again. It still didn't work. Quartzite appeared from the shadows. "Master," he said, bowing low. "The Sailor Senshi are on their way. I haven't received any powers from the princess yet, but they should be bringing her with." "Serenity figured you and your little machine out. There's no way she'll unleash her powers," snapped Ami. "Oh, she will, Ami, she will." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Can we just find Ami and go home?" whined Usagi who stood with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars. "You should go home. If you use your crystal, they'll find you," snapped Sailor Mars. "No way. I want to help save Ami. Otherwise, how can I manage to do my homework without her?" "You never do your homework," said Sailor Jupiter, laughing. "You're right. Who cares about their stupid machine? Eternal Make Up!" Quartzite watched as the radar lit up with the power of the silver crystal being activated. He switched on the vision and watched, as Usagi became Sailor Moon. "So," he said. "The princess is the warrior Sailor Moon. This should be interesting." "This should be it," said Minako cautiously. The four scouts entered and saw Ami, bound and gagged tied to a pole in the hallway. Usagi ran forward and untied the gag. As she did so, an alarm went off. "Get going," said Ami. "It's a trap for you Usagi. Get out of here, we can handle them." "I'm not going anywhere," said Usagi firmly. "Glad to hear it Princess," said Tyrolite, emerging from a concealed doorway. "Who are you?" she asked. "Tyrolite. Capture the princess," he commanded of the three other generals at his side. "Over my dead body," said Sailor Jupiter, sliding in front of Usagi. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she yelled. The first general absorbed the power and shot it back at her, sending her crashing into Ami and the pole that she was tied to. "Jupiter!" screamed Sailor Moon. "You're going to pay for that," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she yelled. As her attack shot at Tyrolite, a hole appeared in the floor sending Sailor Moon through the floor. Sailor Venus dove for Sailor Moon's hand and grabbed onto it, trying to pull the eighteen-year-old girl out of the hole. She too was flung against the wall as a ball of power hit her and Usagi fell, the hole in the floor closing above her. "Quartzite, Acanthite, Cornwallite, Luzonite, finish off the remaining two. They're of no use to me now that I have the Imperium Crystal. Your next assignment is to find Tuxedo Kamen, otherwise known as Prince Endymion," commanded Tyrolite. "Looking for me?" asked a voice from the shadows. Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward. "Where is Sailor Moon?" "That's for me to know and you to find out, Cape Boy," said Tyrolite. Tuxedo Kamen jumped down beside Sailor Mars who was busy undoing Ami's bonds. "Where's your henshin pen?" asked Tuxedo Kamen. "Tyrolite has it. He took it from me while I was unconscious." "That's just great, Ami. Tuxedo Kamen-sama and I will deal with these four. You find your henshin pen. Here's your computer. Minako had it." "Okay, thanks. I'll go after Usagi." "No you won't," said Quartzite stepping forward. "Our master has a special interest in her." "I'm sure he does," grinned Rei. "But to get to her, you have to deal with us." "That's right," said Sailor Jupiter, slowly standing up. "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Both senshi unleashed their attacks against Quartzite. He cleverly jumped out of the way. Meanwhile, Ami snuck to one of the hidden staircases without being noticed. She pushed buttons as she walked, looking for the door that would take her to the room she was in before. Ah ha, she thought as she found the door. She stepped through the shadows to the table that Tyrolite had laid her pen on before. She saw it gleaming in the faint light. She grasped it and felt the familiar surge of power race through her. "Mercury Crystal Power!" she yelled and felt the wave of power wash over her. When she had finished transforming, she ran back the way she came, flipping her visor over her eyes as she went. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she yelled, announcing her presence. "Sailor Mercury!" yelled the group. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus, taking the opportunity to attack Quartzite. Her attack blasted him back to the wall and the other three generals ran after him. "Come on," said Sailor Venus, leading them away from the battle and down the hallway that Sailor Mercury had come from.  
  
***  
  
Usagi groaned as she awoke in a bare white room with only a bed in it. "Oh great," she muttered. "Not again." She sat up and looked around. "Okay, where is he? He should be in to threaten me soon." "Ah, you're awake. With the way that you hit your head, I expected you to be out for days," said Tyrolite, emerging from the shadows. "You wish," she snapped. "You and I both know what I want from you. Now give it to me." Usagi's eyes widened. "You're that guy that Mamo-chan and I saw when we were out on our date!" she exclaimed. "So glad you finally noticed. Now hand it over, Princess!" "Over my dead body," she snapped back. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way." A mark appeared on his forehead that resembled Demando's third eye and Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. This guy is way too much like Demando. He's Demando, only worse, she thought. She made the mistake of opening her eyes for a second after she thought it was over, and fell into a trance, her eyes turning a solid dark blue. "Give me the Imperium Silver Crystal." "No," came her voice, shaky, but confident. He picked her up and carried her into another room, where he strapped her arms and legs to a table and pressed a button. Waves washed over her, brainwashing her into thinking that she was someone else. "Who are you?" he finally asked. "I am Princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom." He continued to ask her until she finally responded with "Usagi." He then turned off the machine and watched as she sat up. "Who am I?" she asked. "You are Tsukino Usagi, a famous scientist and a member of the Infinity College Science Club. "I thought Infinity College was destroyed." "It was, by the lousy Sailor Senshi. We managed to continue working in secret." "Oh." Usagi shook her head and looked around. Where am I, she thought? Why am I dressed like a scientist and who's he? "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Tyrolite, commander of our mission." "What is the mission?" "To locate the Imperium Silver Crystal of the past and future and unite them. Then we have to find the princess who can use them," he said. "You are that princess." Oh no, thought Usagi. If he finds Chibiusa's crystal, we're dead. I wonder where the senshi are? She looked up and responded, "I am?" still playing dumb. "Yes. I am going to give you back enough of your memory to activate the crystal," he said, pressing another button on his machine. Usagi squeezed her eyes tight and felt a wave of power wash over her. What happened? She thought. "Activate the Imperium Silver Crystal," he commanded, handing it to her. "What's this?" she asked, fingering the crystal. The wooden door behind them went flying and in it stood Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi. "Damn you, annoying Sailor Senshi," cursed Tyrolite. He fired a blast of power at them and they dodged it. Usagi looked at them and felt her memory go blank. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at them. "Usako, wake up! You've been brainwashed," said Tuxedo Kamen, coming forward and shaking her. "Usako? Who's that?" she asked. "Tuxedo Kamen, it's no use," said Sailor Mars, coming forward. "Whatever he did to her was awful. There's no reasoning with her." "Usagi!" commanded Tyrolite. "Activate the Silver Crystal. Unleash its energy on them." "How?" she asked. "Like this?" she asked, raising the crystal in front of her. It glowed a pure white, then turned black and sent a large blast of black energy at the senshi. The blast sent them flying back into the wall. Tyrolite came forward and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You defeated the enemy, darling Usagi," he said, cupping her chin in his hand. He raised her face to his and bent to kiss her. As their lips met, Usagi's eyes turned back to their normal blue and opened wide. What am I doing? She thought. She pushed away from Tyrolite. "Don't ever touch me again!" she shrieked. She looked over at the fallen senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. "Mamo-chan!" she yelled, running to him. "What did you do to him?" she commanded. "I didn't do anything," smirked Tyrolite. "You did it. You and your Imperium Silver Crystal." Usagi looked down at the lump of glass in her hand and saw how the center of the crystal was slowly turning from black to a clear white again. "What did I do?" she asked herself. "I don't remember." Something's wrong with the brainwashing, thought Tyrolite. She reacts sometimes to it, but doesn't react all the time. "Mamo-chan," sobbed Usagi. "Wake up!" Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars slowly pulled themselves to their feet. They shakily faced Usagi. "Usagi, why?" asked Sailor Mercury. "I don't know what I did," sobbed Usagi. "You don't remember that you attacked us?" asked Sailor Mars. "No." Usagi's eyes flashed a dark blue again and she stood up, wiping away her tears. "Silly human, thinking he could beat me," she said. "The Sailor Senshi can die too," she said, and fired another blast at the Sailor Senshi, the crystal turning black again. Sailor Venus stood up behind Usagi and looked at her as she raised the crystal into the air and stood over her fallen friend's bodies, laughing. "She can't keep the crystal if she's going to use it negatively. I have to get it back, otherwise, she'll kill us without even knowing she's doing it," she said to herself. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus, attacking Usagi from behind. She flipped forward and gracefully caught the Imperium Crystal in her hand. "Minako-chan, how could you attack Usagi?" asked Sailor Mercury. "Ami-chan, she's no longer on our side. She can no longer control what side she's on. Come on," she said, helping Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen up. "Let's go. He can have her." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Ami and Mamoru sat in her apartment staring blankly at the Silver Crystal, watching it turn black, then slowly lighten to a gray-white color, and then turn black again. Ami flipped open her computer and began to analyze the crystal. "The crystal is controlled by what side Usagi is on. When she switches to Tyrolite's side, the crystal turns black. When she becomes Princess Serenity again, it becomes white," she announced. "How do we get her back?" asked Mamoru. "Usako," he whispered as an afterthought. "We have to force her to decide what side she is on. In order to fully restore her to our side, we need Chibiusa." "Why do we need Chibiusa?" asked Mamoru. "Because, as your future daughter, and the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo, she has the power to control the Imperium Crystal when Usagi can't. Now is one of those times. Regardless of whether she realizes it or not, Chibiusa can use the crystal to its full power, past or future. Queen Serenity should be in a coma because of what has happened to Usagi. We should take a trip to the future," she said. "I'll call the rest of the senshi."  
  
***  
  
Usagi woke up once again in the bare white room. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She shivered involuntarily and wrapped herself in a blanket. What happened? She asked herself. She watched as the door opened and in slid Tyrolite. "What do you want?" she asked, and once again shivered involuntarily. "Here," he said, handing her a glass of what appeared to be water. "What is it?" she asked, suspiciously. "It will stop the chills. You didn't get the full injection of power for our side, which will cause you to lose control of your actions. The stuff in the glass will stop that and restore you to the way you were before the injection." "How do I know I can trust you?" "Usagi, just drink it," he commanded. "Or I'll hold you down and dump it down your throat," he added as an afterthought. "Fine," she snapped and polished off the glass in one gulp. "It tastes like water." "It is water, with the chemicals in it to restore you. You should feel really tired, but it's only natural. You'll probably sleep for a day or two, but you'll be back to normal." "Whatever," she said, yawning and pulling the cover tight around her and falling asleep. As soon as she is back to normal, we'll give her the full injection and she'll finally be the warrior for our side, he thought, grinning as he left the room.  
  
***  
  
".Sailor Teleport!" yelled the senshi as they teleported to the future. They stopped at the gate of time and stepped back as Setsuna opened the doors to the future for them. "Mamo-chan!" yelled a small girl's voice. The senshi watched as a girl with a mop of pink hair ran right into Tuxedo Kamen. He bent down and hugged the small girl. "Chibiusa-chan, what is it?" he asked. "Mama is in a coma. She won't wake up!" exclaimed Chibiusa. "Hey, where's Usagi-chan?" she asked, looking around. "Our enemy has her. We need to speak with your father, now," said Tuxedo Kamen. "Come on," said Chibiusa, leading the way. The senshi sat inside the Crystal Palace with King Endymion. ".She's fallen into a coma, probably because of what is happening to Usagi in the past. We've been monitoring the Imperium Crystal and it turns black, like Usako's- I mean the Queen's crescent moon. After a few moments, it becomes white again, turning the crescent moon back to its original color," he said. "Usagi wasn't given the full dosage of whatever they were trying to inject into her to make her work for them. That's why she keeps switching sides and can't control her actions," said Sailor Mercury. "Right as usual, Mercury," said King Endymion, opening his arms for his daughter to climb on his lap. She buried her face in his chest and he put his arms around her as the senshi listened to her sob with grief. "Come on," he said after a few minutes. "We should go check up on the queen. We can find out what's happening with Usagi from there." A few minutes later, the four senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and King Endymion, holding Chibiusa stood in the royal bedchambers, watching the queen toss and turn, sweat appearing on her forehead. "That's the longest her crescent moon has stayed golden," said King Endymion quietly. "The enemy must be planning their next attack strategy."  
  
***  
  
Usagi woke up a few days later feeling like herself again. She looked around and she wore a cheerful expression, until she remembered where she was. "Damn you, Tyrolite," she whispered and threw back the covers on the bed. She looked around again, and noticed that her room resembled her actual room at home. She realized that she then knew where everything was, and dug through her dresser drawer, looking for the Imperium crystal.  
  
"Where is it?" she whispered furiously as she rummaged through the drawer. She looked up and remembered.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus. She flipped forward into the air and gracefully caught the Imperium Silver Crystal in her hand.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Oh great," she muttered as she remembered. She grabbed her old high school uniform from the dresser and put it on. She brushed out her hair and looked up as Tyrolite walked in, carrying something behind his back. "What do you want?" she asked. "To return you to your rightful self," he said, bringing his hand around, revealing a needle with the injection of chemicals that would turn her to his side. There's no stopping him, she thought. Usagi, you're going to have to beat him on your own. No use waiting for the senshi. As he brought the needle closer, she squeezed her eyes shut tight and concentrated on bringing forth her powers as Princess Serenity, without the Imperium Silver Crystal. She felt the power flow through her and yelled out, "Cosmic Moon Power!" as the needle touched her skin.  
  
***  
  
Neo Queen Serenity tossed and turned in a coma as the senshi, Chibiusa, Tuxedo Kamen, and King Endymion looked on. Her crescent moon emitted a golden light that shone, lighting up the room. "Mama!" cried Chibiusa, hugging her unconscious mother. Chibiusa's crescent moon appeared and shone like her mothers and her normal clothing disappeared, leaving her in her white Princess Serenity dress. A purple light glowed from the floor as Sailor Pluto materialized out of nowhere. "Small Lady," she bowed. "Princess Usagi is in trouble. The only one who can save her is you. I will transport you to where she is," she said, and held up her time staff. Then the two of them disappeared. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Usagi's crescent moon shone as Tyrolite was blasted back into the wall. Another crescent moon appeared and shone as brightly as Chibiusa slowly materialized into the room. "Chibiusa!" gasped Usagi, staring at her future daughter. "What are you doing here?" The light surrounding Chibiusa disappeared and Chibiusa held up the crystal. "Come to save your butt as usual," she grinned. "Who the hell are you?" yelled Tyrolite, shakily standing up. "I am Princess Serenity, of Crystal Tokyo," said Chibiusa calmly. "And I should care why?" "Because I'm here to kick your butt. Give Usagi her crystal." "Love to, but can't," he grinned. "The stupid blonde took it." "Chibiusa," hissed Usagi. "Minako has the crystal." The Imperium Crystal materialized above Usagi's head and she brought her hands into the air and took control of it. She activated it right at Tyrolite. He dodged the blast and activated his black crystal. He aimed it at Chibiusa and Usagi watched, horrified as the black crystal overcame Chibiusa's Imperium Crystal and it shattered. Chibiusa fell back as her eyes turned from a cinnamon color to a dark red and closed. Usagi rushed forward and caught her, gently laying her on the floor. She wiped her eyes and stood up. She faced Tyrolite, her expression one of fury and reactivated her crystal and shot a full blast at Tyrolite. He blocked it, but she kept on pressing on, willing the crystal and herself not to give up. She closed her eyes and thought of Mamoru, at his apartment. A vision flashed through her head and she saw him sitting on a couch in his apartment, greeting her as she brought him some of her charbroiled cookies. "Usako," the vision said. "Get rid of him. There's still so much we have to do until the future comes. Don't let him take that away from us." She reopened her eyes and nodded. Her eyes narrowed and she felt a presence behind her, Mamoru's. She let the power flow into her and watched as a mixture of her pink energy and his red energy joined together inside the crystal, uniting once and for all the Moon and the Earth Kingdoms. The crystal glowed at its peak and let off an enormous amount of energy, overpowering Tyrolite and tearing his body to shreds. She watched as his body disappeared and sank to the floor exhausted. She looked over at Chibiusa, lying on the floor unconscious. A tear fell down her cheek, still red from the battle, as she looked at her daughter. Her tear glowed and materialized into a heart-shaped crystal and joined with the shattered Silver Crystal. Mamoru gently laid Chibiusa's head in his lap and kissed her forehead gently as the crystal drifted toward her body. It entered her body and her skin color changed from a pale white to its normal color. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Mamoru. "Mamo-chan," she whispered. "Chibiusa!" shrieked Usagi, running to her. Mamoru helped Chibiusa stand and she hugged Usagi. "Looks like I didn't save your butt," she said weakly. "Nope," said Usagi, triumphantly. "I saved your butt!" Mamoru hugged them both and they teleported back to the future. "Mama!" yelled Chibiusa as she saw the king and queen standing, surrounded by both the past and future generations of senshi. She ran to her mother's waiting arms and was swept up in a hug. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi and embraced her in a long and passionate kiss. The senshi saw the two standing and ran to Usagi. "Usagi, I'm glad you're okay," said Ami, smiling. "Glad you're back, Odango Atama," said Rei, clapping Usagi on the back. "Thanks, Rei," grumbled Usagi. The senshi all laughed as Rei and Usagi began arguing. "It's great to have Usagi back," said Makoto. "Yeah," agreed Minako. "Because life would never be the same without her." Two hours later, Usagi and Mamoru sat out on the balcony of his apartment. "Usako," he said. "Yes?" "I love you." "I love you too," she said, smiling shyly. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and when they broke, he said, "I'm just glad to have you back. Life's just not the same without you." "I thought I'd never see you again. Mamo-chan, I'm really sorry that I attacked you and the rest of the senshi. I had no idea what I was doing." "It's alright, Usako. The king explained everything that happened to you." "He did?" "Yes." "Where's Chibiusa?" asked Usagi. "She stayed with her parents." "Oh. I miss her, as annoying as she gets sometimes." "I know, but we'll see her soon enough," he said and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss, sealing their love forever. 


End file.
